Individuals are often asked to provide information in connection with receiving various goods or services. For example, individuals are often asked to provide identifying information when registering or applying for a government service, such as a state-issued licenses or government benefits. Oftentimes, the information that the individual is asked to provide is the same or similar to information that the individual has been asked to provide previously. For instance, when applying for a passport, the individual may be asked to provide the same basic background information (name, address, date of birth, etc.) that the individual previously provided when applying for a driver's license or a credit card. As another example, individuals may be asked to provide similar information to a number of entities to obtain services or goods (e.g., television or internet service, utility services, etc.) when moving to a new residence. In either case, individuals may in effect be asked to provide the same information over and over again to different entities. In some cases, in the course of receiving the good or service, the individual may also receive additional information that the individual would like to access at a future date. The additional information received may inform user future decisions of the individual, such as to select a particular entity to provide a service based on the additional information. Enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such information transactions would be desirable.